Shego's Reality Check
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Shego gets a reality check when she goes on a date with someone who's not Kim. Kigo Oneshot. fluffyness.


**Shego's Reality Check **

It had been like any other night, or so I had thought. Me vs Shego, Ron busy vs Drakken. Ya know, the usual. But something changed. A third person had come into play, and this person had nearly ruined everything.

Nearly.

**That night **

"Shego, I have it" the blue doctor cackled, "now let's get out of here!"

"Right behind ya Doc." Shego stated as finished melting the doors together. Who knew how many security guards were behind that door. And how long before they lost respect for the three inch piece of metal that melted like a plastic straw in a flame after Shego's plasma casted over it.

"Hold it Shego." I stated. After growing tired of watching the security guards trying to get through, I made my own route.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked in surprise, then looking at Ron Stoppable "and boy whom I tend to forget the name of…" Drakken muttered.

"Come on! Ron Stoppable! R – O – N! It's a three letter name!" Drakken waved his hand over the statement, and spun round to run away.

"Ron, usual routine k?" I asked, with a slight nod, we sped into our normal routine.

I charged at Shego, and she charged at me.

We danced.

That was the only way we could describe our fight, it was a dance. We would trade punch after kick, kick after elbow, and elbow after head butt. You get the idea.

But after a while we found ourselves quite a high up the ground, on a pile of unstable crates being held up by fork lifts.

As we continued to dance, I noticed Drakken and Ron edging closer to rather large red button. But before I could say anything, Ron was pushed into the red button.

It happened rather quickly for a chess making factory, the floor beneath our feet slipped away as the the fork lifts tilted and all the crates (and us) started to fall to the floor. As we fell, the so called floor had a so called weak spot if you will. I knew this only because Shego had taken the blow of the fall.

Why hadn't I taken the fall as well you may ask? It wasn't down to my grapple hook which Ron had broken the previous night, it was because Shego who saved me. Yup, saved. There was no way I would have survived the fall without damaging something – or worse.

Before I knew what had happened, I was wrapped round in the black and green suit of the woman I was meant to be enemies with.

And I loved every minute of it. Well except the part where I felt the wind being knocked out of Shego's ribs as we slammed onto the lower floor's ground.

The way Shego smelt was absolutely mesmerising. It was as if someone had put a spell on me.

I became paralysed in fantasy.

But I soon became aware as Shego began to cough. For what seemed too short for even time to measure, we just sat there. I laid on Shego over Shego, while she held me with a strong arm.

I'd never felt so content.

But then the ear piercing voice of a blue man interrupted my golden moment.

"Shego! We must go!"

Shego must have realised what she was doing, and quickly rolled away. As she was about to leave, a woman's voice stopped her.

We both looked across to see who the voice belonged too.

"Excuse me, but are you ok?" The woman asked Shego.

_Never mind me. I'm just mortal over here. _I thought in my head.

The woman was absolutely stunning. She wore a tight black dress with a white lab coat over it. With dark hair put into a pony tail, eyebrows that could almost match Shego's. And the face and figure of sex on legs. Even if that title was usually given to Shego.

_Nope still Shego's title. _I corrected in my head when I noticed Shego's posture turn into a lean on one powerful leg and arms crossed.

Shego just stared at the woman.

"Do you not know who I am?" I heard Shego ask.

"No, sorry. Just moved into Go city a couple of days ago and got a research job here." There was an awkward silence, but I could feel Shego's predatory eyes roaming over the woman, summing her up. But then Shego did something unexpected.

She stuck her black gloved hand out "I'm Shego."

The woman tucked a stray hair behind her ear and shook Shego's hand "I'm Vickie."

"Hi Vickie." Shego said in a tone that to me like 'let's do it here and now.'

I could not believe this was happening. This was how it felt when your crush goes out with someone else.

I don't know why I was taking it so seriously, but I genuinely felt like crying.

I always had this fantasy that Shego would save me from something like an alien invasion, and we'd blast away back to earth, she'd be forgiven for her crimes and we'd get married… have kids… go to our kids wedding's… and then…

"So… maybe I could show you round Go city sometime." The words cut through my thoughts like a knife through the air.

I could see the girl bite her lip from over here "I'd really like that… maybe tonight?"

I couldn't take it anymore, standing up I went to run at Shego. Only to run into a green dome. It burned around the edges and I watched as black dots flew past me.

_I never knew she could do that…. _

Shego grinned "even better."

And that's when I watched the 'Victoria' go on her tip toes and place a kiss on Shego's cheeks.

As Victoria left the room, Shego walked past me "Gotta go princess!"

For a second I thought Shego was going to leave me in this dome, but the further Shego got away, the flames started to die out.

"Shego!" I shouted.

_Shit. _

My heart was over ruling my head.

"What was that?!" I demanded to know. I surprised myself with such demands, but I must have surprised Shego more.

"What was what?" Shego asked. She was playing games with me and she knew it.

"What just happened?" I asked, becoming highly frustrated

"I got me a date." Shego stated simply. "What's wrong? Don't tell me the world's goodie two shoes is homophobic."

"No I am not, but you can't just start going out with people in the middle of…this" I waved my hands round the room to show the damage that had been done.

"Why not?" Shego asked simply.

I tried to come up with an answer, but then Shego beat me to it.

"It's not like we're going out."

My silence and wide eyes is probably gave the game away.

"Oh shit."

Before I could take a taunt, I sprinted away.

The last thing I wanted Shego to witness was the tears slowly forming in my eyes.

_That might ruin her date. _I thought spitefully.

**Shego's date **

My cheeks were aching from smiling so much, but I was actually enjoying myself. As much as I could after princess's little stunt back there. But that was to be dealt with for another day. Victoria continued to tell me all about her life story as I just sat there and listened. The less she knew about me… probably the best thing I could do.

"So what about you and that red head?" Victoria asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh believe me, that's no red head." I chuckled as I remembered all of my moments with Kim, how she managed to remain on the good side when it returned so little.

"Ah, so you two are…" Victoria hinted as she crossed her fingers.

"Na, she's still in high school, bless her. I think she's actually going out with this other guy. But ya know, teenage drama." I slumped.

"So how did you two meet?" Victoria asked.

"Well that actually… depends on what time continuum you're asking about."

Victoria just looked at me blankly.

"Well in one of them, I met her when I was about twenty two or something and she must have been about five."

Victoria remained to look at me blankly.

"Time travel."

"Then there was her first saving the world hero gig. She just came in with her best friend, and just started demanding that Drakken – my boss, stop the missile heading to Russia. God, I think she's gonna join the army or something when she's older. I don't think she expects me to change though"

"Seems like you know a fair bit about her, do you know anyone else as much?" Victoria quizzed.

"Well I guess it comes down to spying on her in order to steal her DNA," Shego chuckled "but I guess I don't know anyone else as much. Not an easy person to put up with after a while."

Victoria took my hands in hers and held onto them. She didn't seem bothered by the scar burns.

"Shego, I think you need a reality check. If this girl is willing to go through her life fighting you- it may be her cry for help. Or at least attention from someone who isn't covered in spots and testosterone high. She obviously has a soft spot for you. Maybe even a rather soft spot for you. And you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think you have a soft spot for her. Sorry Shego, but you have plasma powers that can burn through three inch metal doors and the body of a God of war. So you tell me a good reason why you haven't at least beaten her up to a pulp I've seen you do before."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I thought she didn't know who I was.

Without me saying anything, she blushed "I googled you."

"Well ok then, I think I may need to cut this night short."

"I'm glad, I have a feeling we'll better off as friends. You can teach me how to rob banks." Vicki joked as we both left a few notes on the table.

Leaving the restaurant, we both said our goodbyes. And I headed towards Middleton town.

**Kim's room.**

"Monique, I need advice big time." I admitted to best gal pal.

"Girl, slow down and tell me what happened." Monique stated in a calm voice, as she sat down on my bed, grabbing a pillow as she knew this was going to be a long story.

I started to tell the tale of how Shego saved me, then almost broke me. The whole thing was like one bad Shakespeare play.

Monique let out a loud sigh.

"So now she knows?" Monique asked.

"Now she knows." I replied back.

"Well with any sense she'll just pretend it never happened."

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"Kim, she's a criminal. You're a good guy. What do you think would happen? That you'd two go out and have a happy ending."

"But I love her Monique." I said before I could realise.

There was a silence.

Monique broke it with a heavy sigh "Girl, you should 'a said that at the beginning. This changes everything."

**Kim's back garden. **

I stood at the front door. My palms were actually sweating. This was just ridiculous. Of all the things I can go through, but talking about feelings with Kim? I am now officially screwed.

_Maybe just turn back now and she'll never know I was here- _

Before I knew what had happened, I'd pressed the doorbell.

_Shit. I did not want to do that! _

Suddenly a girl I recognized was standing there, putting the door on a latch she closed it behind her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded to know.

"I wasn't aware I was being expected." I admitted.

"Girl you better go sort yo' shit out."

"I don't know how." I admitted, looking at the floor.

The girl chuckled at me and tilted my chin up "just be a babe and say you love her too."

I nodded in agreement and calmly went up the stairs. Inside I was falling apart with each step I took.

I knew which room was Kim's, so finding it wasn't hard. But finding the courage to knock on the door felt harder.

Raising my shaking hand I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kim's voice spoke, blissfully unaware of who was behind the door.

As I stepped in I watched as Kim continued to sit on her bed, not looking up as she remained focused on some book.

"Monique did you bring up the hot – Shego?" Kim's eyes went as wide as planets as she looked at me. Kim looked quite cute in her baggy trousers and love heart pj top.

"Hi." I said weakly, I remembered the Chinese take away I held in my hand. "I don't have hot chocolate but I have got Chinese. Hope that's ok." God I sounded lame.

But Kim's smile didn't make me feel so bad.

"That's perfect…." She trailed off and looked quizzically at me "you didn't steal it did you?"

I chuckled "Nope, perfectly legit purchase." _Ish. _I added in my head.

Kim patted her bed "take a seat then."

I felt a lot younger when I sat on her bed, as we both sat opposite each other cross legged and eating Chinese as if it was a sleep over.

"So wha did you want to talk about?" Kim asked, as if the subject wasn't obvious.

_I love you too… _

_How long have you been in love with me? _

_Why did you have to choose today to tell me? _

_Do you want to run away so your parents don't find us? _

_How will we work as a relationship if I'm on the bad guy side and you're the good guy? _

_What if one of us dies? _

_You don't want me to change do you?_

_Do you? _

_Are you really going out with that doof? _

"What do you want to be when you're older?" I asked. Before my mind could carry on with this madness.

Kim paused for thought and I watched her contemplate. "I think I'd like to be a teacher."

"Huh." I replied.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I didn't know that about you." I admitted, shoving a load of noodles down.

"Well maybe you should stick around to know me better." I stopped eating and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I should." I replied in agreement.

**A few hours later**

It must have been about two in the morning, but we were still talking away. But Shego said she had to pee so I directed her towards the bathroom, but as Shego got up I noticed something slip out of her pocket.

When Shego had left the room, I picked it up and smiled. It was the picture of us in the photo booth when Shego had been Miss Go. I didn't care about the burn corner, it was the fact Shego had kept it all this time. Jumping up, I reached under my bed for a box and opened it. Quickly taking the picture roll out, I sat the two pictures next to each other.

And waited.

When Shego came back in, she just stared at the two at them.

I walked up behind her and hugged her, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know you care now."

Shego turned round and faced me.

"I care so much it scares me." Shego whispered.

She then placed two lips on mine, and I knew this was meant to happen.

Obviously Vickie had given Shego a reality check.


End file.
